


Chasing Away Nightmares

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond has nightmares.  Shaun helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Away Nightmares

Desmond wakes with a heart stopping jerk, mouth open to cry out as his pulse hammers somewhere in his throat, the only thing that keeps him from making a sound. The nightmare is already fading away out of his mind as he blinks around in the dark, wiping away the sweat on his brow as he takes in the darkened room. Dresser at the opposite wall, his clothes dumped in the corner, Shaun’s folded neatly over the chair with Shaun’s laptop still on with the lid almost all the way closed, showing a small sliver of light. He sits up carefully as he rests his head between his knees, breathing deeply – in through the nose for three, hold for three, exhale for three. It helps.

But still, the nightmares keep coming. He’s reliving some particularly violent memories in the Animus and Shaun, Lucy and Rebecca have all asked him if he’s okay more than once recently thanks to him jerking and kicking and yelling even as he forgets about the real world.

“Des?” He glances to his left and Shaun’s looking at him over his shoulder, mostly asleep still but he catches the tension or whatever vibes that Desmond’s giving off quickly enough and then he’s sitting up too, one hand on Desmond’s arm.

Shaun has nightmares too. They all do. The walls are thin enough to let Desmond hear high gasps from Lucy and Rebecca. Or they pass each other in the kitchen, ashen faced and shivering and jerking at the little noises.

It’s comfort in a ‘we’re all just as fucked up as one another’ way.

“Desmond.” Shaun’s voice is more insistent and he shakes his head, offering a thin smile.  
  
“Just a nightmare, I’m fine.”  
  
“Yes, clearly.” Shaun lacks bite at this time in the morning, voice rough from sleep and he’s sitting up now, arm around Desmond’s shoulders and rubbing gently, Desmond leaning back into him. The hand travels down Desmond’s back and around to his hip and Desmond grins – Shaun should be able to see it when they’re this close – before he leans over, catches Shaun’s chin in one hand and kisses him, Shaun tilting his head so the angle is less awkward.  
  
Desmond breaks it off eventually, nipping Shaun’s bottom lip, mumbling, “hang on a second”, before he pulls Shaun on top of him, lying back in the bed.

“Really?” Shaun asks with a raised eyebrow and Desmond just shrugs. Then he arches up, pressing his hips against Shaun’s as he kisses down the other man’s throat, Shaun moaning quietly. Neither of them are hard but they keep rocking their hips and Desmond is getting there and he can feel that Shaun is too, pushing Desmond’s boxers down and out of the way.

It still amuses Desmond to no end that it’s Shaun who likes to sleep in the nude.

“Christ, this angle doesn’t bloody work,” Shaun grumps and they readjust as Desmond kicks off his boxers the rest of the way. “You should,” he tries to continue but Desmond’s already fumbling in the nightstand for the lube, handing it over and he has to bite his lip when Shaun slicks it on both of them, the sudden glide of fingers and Shaun’s cock against his and he gasps.

“Fuck, Shaun,” he just about gets out, foreheads pressed together until they’re kissing again, Shaun’s hand speeding up. Desmond comes first, jerking his head back as he cries out quietly and that sets Shaun off and Desmond manages to keep his eyes open to watch as he flushes from chest to cheeks, eyes squeezed tight shut, teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

Desmond shuts his eyes again and they both take a few moments to get their breath back, Shaun rolling over onto his back as Desmond reaches out to grab his discarded boxers to clean them both up. That done, he kisses Shaun again, shifting around so he’s lying half on top of him, Shaun’s hand rubbing the small of his back.

“Better?” Shaun asks and unless they’re in some sort of state, they don’t ask questions about their nightmares.

“Yeah,” Desmond breathes quietly, pressing another kiss to Shaun’s shoulder. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, think you can get back to sleep?”

Desmond nods and pulls the covers, falling asleep again, adrenaline gone. Shaun is warm beneath him, the arm around him an anchor to the real world.

He wakes up to Shaun hitting him with a pillow and insulting him, hustle and bustle in the next couple of rooms. Just another day. But no more dreams plagued him.

It’s going to be a good day.


End file.
